


Bad Boy

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), because Venom doesn't know better, dubcon, he's sorry okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: With a frustrated huff Venom switched on the television, maybe he could learn something interesting and let his mind wander off his dumb, reckless host.“.. have been a naughty boy, not following the rules? You need to be punished for your behaviour.”Venom blinked in confusion, staring at the flickering screen, watching a bulky man throwing a younger, leaner one over his knees and starting to hit his naked ass with his hands. The younger one started to scream and Venom almost switched the channel when he heard the young one respond.“I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again. I swear!”Oh.Well.That might work.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!  
> I need to tell you I was very intimidated when I got you :) I didn’t know you before but when I started reading your fics I was like: Uh oh. Damn. That girl is good!  
> And your prompts! God I loved each and every one of them!  
> Therefore I’m telling you I’m sorry but I didn’t fulfill any of them.  
> In fact I started with the first but this fic is only the beginning. The prompts are amazing and I plan to write more, hopefully pleasing you with the idea to gift more words than the necessary as the prompts deserve more words and further exploration.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy <3 And to all of you readers have lovely holidays! Whichever festival you’re celebrating ^__^ Try to get a bit rest and please! Gift yourself something too! You’re a precious human and you deserve happiness yourself. Never forget <3

**/That was dumb,/** Venom sniffed.  
**/ Why are you acting so dumb all the time?/**

Venom really didn’t know how a host that was so suitable in most senses, could act so dumb and reckless at the same time.

“Not dumb. It was necessary to do that,” Eddie snapped, already tired of the argument that was coming.

 **/Could have killed us./** Venom shot back, growling at the thought.

“You wouldn’t let us die.”

 **/Didn’t even think about us./** Venom knew that he sounded hurt. Because he felt hurt. Sometimes Eddie seemed to forget about him, ignoring and going on with his life as if Venom wasn’t even there. As if he didn’t exist in every part of Eddie’s soul and body.  
Eddie hadn’t even thought about him, startled when a blow to his head had been blocked easily by a black fist. He hadn’t been grateful, instead had felt anger. Anger! At being rescued by Venom.

“You know that you can’t just eat everyone.” Eddie grumbled. 

But he could. And he would. After all those days spent together Eddie still didn’t know what they were able to do. Why didn’t he realize? They were together. Always together.

“Stop sulking Venom. Nothing happened and we got the intel we needed and no one even shot at us.”

Eddie sounded and felt much too cheerful for someone who almost died on a daily basis. It angered Venom. They were in this together, when Eddie died, Venom would do so too. And Eddie was reckless, not caring for his safety at all. It irked him that Eddie had been like that even before they had met. He could have died, before Venom could have had the pleasure to meet him. Not pleasure. It was Eddie that was the pain in the ass, especially now that Venom could already feel Eddie’s annoyance, surely his host would roll his eyes at his thoughts.

“Stop being so dramatic. We got the story, no one was hurt, except your fragile feelings. I’m going to bed now. Do whatever you want but don’t eat all the chocolate. I want something too, tomorrow.”

Venom huffed in distress, but let it slide for the moment, Eddie was tired and particularly cranky when he didn't get enough sleep. He didn’t want to get into a shouting match with Eddie if he could help it. Especially not when Eddie yelled at him to find another host when he was that unhappy with him. Sometimes he wondered if their bond was only precious to himself and not to his human, not sure if Eddie felt the same connection.  
Cranky himself he sulked into a corner of Eddie’s mind, waiting for Eddie to flop down onto the bed, not even bothering with going to the bathroom or stripping down, just dropping onto the bed to fall asleep the moment his face hit the pillow He didn’t even cover himself with a blanket, even though he knew that he would freeze in the night.

Venom sighed.

He should let him shiver and suffer for being mean, but then again he didn’t like Eddie to hurt. He didn’t like Eddie to shiver and curl up on himself, lips turning almost blue the first times without heating and without letting Venom help. He could help. 

It was terribly frustrating and if he had hair he would pull them all out, screaming into the void as he had learned on the internet. With an annoyed huff he started to undress Eddie, covering his skin with his own body first, so that he didn’t wake him by dragging the fabric from him. It smelled and Eddie should really do the washing tomorrow. Maybe if Venom wasn’t so angry at him, he would have done it by himself. He had seen the human doing it. Couldn’t be that difficult.  
Just that Eddie had been a bad boy and Venom didn’t want to help him right now. The clothes were gone and Venom slowly retreated from Eddie’s skin, unintentionally caressing it, to make sure his host was safe and uninjured, leaving him vulnerable to the cold air.  
Eddie shivered and curled in on himself after sighing quietly, heavy dark bags underneath his eyes. The anger left Venom within seconds and he deflated. Eddie was working so much. Trying to get more money. He didn’t say anything but hosting Venom was terribly expensive.

Venom knew that he needed a lot of food, lots of fuel, and food was expensive. It would be easier to just eat humans but Eddie still didn’t like that so Venom tried to hold back, even if he didn’t like it. Eddie hadn’t taken care of himself for years, Venom could feel it, knowing Eddie’s body as well as his own. Eddie had neglected it in the past whether due to the absence of money or time to eat, if not for Venom, Eddie would forget to eat at least twice a day.  
Carefully he tugged the blanket out from under Eddie, covering his dumb host with the soft fabric. Venom had insisted for Eddie to buy it and he knew that Eddie was complaining, but secretly loving the warm fluff. Girls stuff he had called it and that he wasn’t gay. Venom didn’t care for the whole gay not gay thing, he didn’t understand humans. Love was love, no matter what gender or species or age. It had puzzled him to no end when Eddie had tried to explain it to him. Humans were strange and Venom didn’t know if he would ever understand them, especially not when his own host wasn’t getting humans on his own.

Venom shook his head and tried not to stare at Eddie while he slept, drifting into a deeper, more restful sleep. His human really was exhausted, maybe that’s why he acted more brainless than usual. Another interesting term, considering the fact that he hadn’t even taken a bite out of Eddie’s brain, only a bit of his heart and liver in the beginning. Now they were fine again but it still wasn’t right.

With a frustrated huff Venom switched on the television, maybe he could learn something interesting and let his mind wander off his dumb, reckless host.

“.. have been a naughty boy, not following the rules? You need to be punished for your behaviour.”

Venom blinked in confusion, staring at the flickering screen, watching a bulky man throwing a younger, leaner one over his knees and starting to hit his naked ass with his hands. The younger one started to scream and Venom almost switched the channel when he heard the young one respond.

“I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again. I swear!”

Oh.  
Well.  
That might work.

With newfound interest he watched the man soothingly stroke over the already reddened skin. It must have hurt, but Venom could heal Eddie. If it took that to make him see reason he would try it, he just needed to get more intel, but the pictures turned into the man looking directly at Venom, staring him down and asking to call a number. Huh. But they wanted money for that and he didn’t have money. He had looked, wanting to buy some more tater tots. Eddie wouldn’t be happy if he called that number now, so he politely declined.  
The content of the channel changed, leaving Venom restless and wanting to shake the television to get it back.  
He needed more intel.  
Not switching off the television as it could appear again he opened Eddie’s laptop.

The password was still Anne.

Slowly he opened a page, typing in *Naughty Boy and Punishment*.

There were things.  
Videos. Pictures. He took it all in, watching the different kinds of punishment, not sure if Eddie would like to be stuffed full of needles. He already whined when someone tried to stick a knife into him. His already big eyes widened when he watched with growing interest how much a human male could get inside. It was interesting, they whined and they cried ugly tears but in the end they looked so satisfied and they almost always spurted the white thing he had learned was for reproduction.

He hadn’t seen Eddie doing that since they were together.

Maybe that’s why he was so angry all the time? So reckless?  
At least the males in the short movies were like that. Maybe he had read it all wrong. Maybe Eddie wanted Venom to do that, but he had once again not reacted properly, not knowing all of the confusing customs humans were celebrating.

Venom shrugged and went back to Eddie, a short look at the clock telling him that it was close to morning again, time really was running on this planet, he sometimes missed his own planet where time wasn’t important or measured by some numbers. No wonder humans were so much in distress with the whole ticking noise indicating a second less of their lifetime, tick by tack.

Eddie was sleeping peacefully, lightly snoring and hugging onto his pillow instead of lying on it with his head. His nose was buried in the dark fabric, making his face look brighter than it was. There were bruises forming on his hip, his back and a part of his stomach, Venom was declining himself the itch to heal Eddie from them. What he had learned was that humans needed to embrace the pain behind closed doors, not showing it to the outside world, with being quiet and gagged when outsiders could hear. Venom wouldn’t like that, muffling Eddie’s noises but he would do whatever it took to make Eddie feel good and make him stop doing reckless things. He would do everything for Eddie.

*************

Fighting with Venom was never a good thing. Eddie hated to have an argument with Venom especially when he tried his hardest not to be affected by the damn symbiote. He wasn’t gay, he wasn’t into beastiality. He liked girls, warm and soft and delicate. Venom was nothing like that, leaving his dreams heated and wet, craving for the obviously male to hold him, kiss him, taste him, do so many things that Eddie was scared.

Not the type of scared he had been the first times.  
The type of scared when you somehow uncover something about yourself that you thought you have hidden deep, really, really deep inside of your chest. Not that he had thought of a dark, sassy symbiote eating heads when he was younger, but the hot, muscled quarterback way back in college was… off limits. He wasn’t gay.  
He wasn’t attracted to Venom.

This was all just a distraction for his brain from all the stress being caused by the last months.

It became harder and harder everyday to shove the thoughts away, to not just lean into Venom’s touch, let himself be hold. He felt disgustingly safe with his parasite, wanting to please him and beg him to never go away, to never leave him again. Venom was giving him something no girlfriend ever had, not even Anne. The feeling of belonging and safety at the same time, no need to be the saviour, no need to be the protector. He could let himself fall and he knew that Venom would gladly catch him without a second thought.

It scared him.

Those rough feelings.

The hot something in his belly whenever Venom showed off his skills, trying to impress Eddie, trying to save him, trying to keep them together.  
Eddie knew he was a coward, a loser. He knew that he couldn’t give Venom everything he needed, god he was so broke he didn’t even know how to pay for the appartement they were living in, not counting in the amount of food his friend needed.

It drove him nuts, not helping with his depression at all, everything was going to fall apart and soon Venom would see someone else, find a better host, someone able to provide him with everything he needed, everything he craved.

Eddie was scared of that day.

Maybe that’s why he jumped right into the job, exposing some dubious things, getting to know the criminals, wanting to uncover secrets that would gain him respect and money. He knew that he ran right into a trap, that he would have been dead if not for Venom, flooding him with anger, with fury at himself.  
He wasn’t even able to defend himself for god sake. Eddie could feel Venom’s hurt, his anger nudging at Eddie’s own. How was this even his life, feeling another being’s emotions. He had tried to learn to shield his own feelings from Venom, not wanting to be exposed that badly, but at what price? He could feel Venom brighter than ever before. It was a dangerous thing, since he wanted to explore those feelings, get to know them, get to feel the purity of what Venom felt towards him, another thing to be scared of. How could Venom not see how damaged, how much of a failure he was?

Eddie knew it wasn’t right to lash out at Venom, knew that he shouldn’t be the one being angry and pissed off, but damn, he was. The battle had been too much, the feelings too overwhelming, he just wanted to close his eyes and never wake up. Not dying, that was stupid, he wouldn’t want to kill himself, but he just wanted to sleep eternally. A little voice in his head told him that was a dumb idea too, but who cared, Eddie surely not. Shielding his emotions was hard on himself too so it wasn’t a surprise to him when he fell asleep soon after he hit the sheets.

What came as a surprise was waking up.

Eddie groaned in his sleep, his body on fire and hurting from the beating he got the day before, sure Venom had taken the most hits, but two or three had come through because he had fought Venom from coming out and just eating those men, even if it left them both satisfied and not hungry anymore. It wasn’t right.

“Hnnn.” He was about to rub his eyes when he felt that his arms weren’t able to move. Eddie was lying on his stomach, his face turned to the side and he could see his arms being held by black tendrils, covered in black goo.

“What the hell, Venom?”

Eddie didn’t know what was going on but he was in no mood to play one of Venom’s games of how to treat a human.  
Especially not when it was one of his secret pleasures to be bound and at the mercy of a loving partner. He could already feel a slight arousal awakening in his body, too long without touch of a lover, too long without even jerking off as it was just awkward with Venom watching his every move. He really didn’t want to explain the whole bees and flowers and flower flowers and whatever other combination again.

**/You’ve been a naughty, naughty boy Eddie and do you know what happens to naughty boys? They get punished./**

What the hell.

Before he even was able to answer Venom’s dark voice, Eddie could feel a hard hand smacking down his ass, taking his breath away at the sudden unexpected pain that followed. His breath hitched and he cried out, trying to wriggle away from the impact but he couldn’t move, not with his hands bound and his legs spread wide, held down by a force he could never dream to fight against.  
Venom didn’t even wait for Eddie to react, just kept going, setting his bottom on fire, not really caring for the tears burning behind Eddie’s closed lids, the tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into the pillow.

For a few seconds he didn’t even know what to feel, how to react, the feeling of safety suddenly gone as if he had lived in a bubble of glass only for it to shatter without even knowing why. Eddie knew that Venom was holding back, else his spine would have been broken already, instead it just hurt, his ass on fire and chest heaving, trying to breath through the tears. There was no more arousal in him, not when something like that happened, he was no friend to pain, hated that mostly all the doms -all the two mistresses he had dared to find- he had had in his life tried to inflict pain on him. 

“S...Stop. Please. Please.”

Eddie hated how broken his voice sounded, how much he hated himself at the moment, not daring to feel anything against Venom.  
The impact stopped, leaving him sobbing into the pillow, trying to catch his breath, not interrupted by anything except a quieter, almost lost voice asking him if he was a good boy now.

Eddie almost choked on his own spit when he tried to suppress the hysterical laughter worming it’s way out of his mouth. He wanted to yell at Venom that he was not a good boy, that he was not even a boy, he was a man and he fucking felt violated and didn’t want to hear him, in fact didn’t want to have him near at the moment, maybe never again.

“I hate you.”

The words tasted sour on his lips, on his tongue and he could feel Venom jerking above him, the tendrils leaving his body as fast as if he was on real fire. Eddie curled in on himself, trying to shield his body, not daring to grab for the blanket that was nowhere to be seen, not with his eyes closed in a pitiful attempt to make it all unhappen.

**/Eddie./**

He hated how confused the symbiont sounded, how that didn’t seem to be the reaction he expected. Eddie could feel a soft touch on his shoulder, jerking away from it the moment the warm goo connected with his skin.

“I wish you would have died in the fire.”

No. No he didn’t, but he didn’t want Venom to be near right now, wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt Eddie, wanted him to feel the pain and betrayal he felt himself burning through his veins right now. He could hear a choked noise of pain above him and could feel Venom not leaving but retreating in his body, unable to shove him out, unable to get him to go, a wave of fear coming with the intruder as if Venom was the one that had been hurt.  
Eddie shivered and curled closer into himself, trying to ignore Venom, the confused feelings radiating off of him. He wished he hadn’t said that, but at the same time wished that they never had met.

Suddenly he wasn’t able to stay there anymore, knowing that he couldn’t get rid of Venom but at least not be alone with him at the moment he jumped from the bed, almost toppling over when he felt the pain in his buttocks, refusing to look at the damage done. He didn’t want to see it, it was enough that he could feel it.

He didn’t feel dirty, only empty, and wasn’t the dirty feeling not what he needed to feel right now, having talked with enough people to know what abuse felt. Maybe something was wrong with him, something was broken inside that he couldn’t get himself to feel anything else than betrayal and lost and pain.

**/Can heal you./**

It took everything to not burst into tears again, hearing the voice inside his head, instead he took all the lessons in meditation, all the shields he could imagine to shut off his feelings from Venom, even Venoms feelings for him. It would leave him exhausted, vulnerable and open to assault again, but maybe it wouldn’t happen with Anne near them, dear sweet Anne that didn’t know about Venom. He hadn’t told her for fear that she would ask him to get rid of Venom, to break up, send him home or somewhere else.

**/Eddie. I don’t know what’s wrong./**

There still was a hint of confusion, of hurt to be felt, strong enough to seep through his shields. He just wanted him to shut up and, well, not go. It felt strange to want him far away but at the same time close to him, like he wanted Venom to protect Eddie from Venom himself.  
It didn’t make sense.

Eddie didn’t know where this suddenly was coming from as Venom had never hurt him or tried to hurt him intentionally. He never took away his mobility or inflicted pain on him not in all the months they had spent together now, with Venom always motherhenning him and trying to make him eat enough, even if it wasn’t the most healthiest thing, Venom trying to understand human behaviour. This just felt wrong but he couldn’t think clearly about it as long as he was alone with him, not daring to trust Venom not to do something like that again.

At first he had changed direction, not wanting to go to Anne, not wanting to drag her into this mess that was his life but he found himself on her doorsteps, already ringing the bell.

One look into her worried and shocked face made himself question how he must look to her, white as a sheet, tears still on his face and dark bags underneath his eyes, he didn’t know when he had last showered and what clothes he was wearing right now, not even knowing if he had put on the shirt on the right side.

“Eddie! Oh my god. What happened?!”

Her soft hand on his arm, dragging him into the appartement was enough for him to break down again, shivering with another sob shaking his body. He could feel her arms around him, drawing him close, a soft and warm safety that made him feel like a child protected by its mother.

“It’s okay, Eddie, I got you. It’s okay.”

Somehow she managed to coax him into the living room and onto the couch, taking off his shoes at the entrance and shedding his jacket on the way. His body was shivering, still feeling so empty, now only more with Venom retreated and so quiet that Eddie panicked for a moment the symbiote wasn’t there anymore.

“Do you wanna talk?”

Eddie couldn’t even bring himself to look Anne in the eyes, not after he had hissed in pain when he tried to sit on the couch, now lying on his side, guided with Anne’s careful but resolute touch.

“Okay. It’s okay Eddie, talk when you’re ready, okay?”

He didn’t want to be ready to talk, didn’t even know where to start. A soft blanket was laid over his body, gifting him warmth, he wanted her to take it away, not wanting to soil it with the smell and dirt clinging to his clothes, passingly thinking that he really needed to do the laundry more often. 

“Sleep a bit, you will feel better, I’m here and not going anywhere okay?”

Eddie nodded into the blanket, almost dragging it over his head. Yeah. He was so tired and everything hurt, it wouldn’t hurt to sleep for a bit longer, not when he was safe with Anne. Venom wouldn’t do anything with her next to them, hopefully.

Tender fingers found their way into his hair and neatly trimmed nails dug into his scalp, making him moan softly and close his eyes, drifting back into sleep, drained of all energy, and not able to stay awake for longer.

**************************

He didn’t like it.  
In fact he despised the whole act the moment he felt his host, his Eddies distress. The binding seemed to be to his liking but the punishment not so much. Of course it wouldn’t be a punishment if he liked it but in the movies some of them took joy in the whole thing. Not only in some movies, in almost all of them. Eddie on the other side just cried and tried to get free and then just stopped moving only to sob some more.  
It hurt Venom in every fiber of his being and only the thought that it might help them both kept him going.  
Eddie needed to be kept safe, this was the only goal.

Relief flooded Venom when he heard Eddies voice, finally ending the punishment, not so much Venom’s own when he felt the despair and betrayal, the amount of pain and hurt that was not caused physically but mentally.

“I hate you.”

Venom jerked back as if hit with a whip set on fire.  
That. That didn’t go exactly as in the movies.  
Eddie’s voice was so empty and shaken and there was no joy and no arousal, no thanking and no bliss. He didn’t get it.

**/Eddie./**

Surely Eddie didn’t mean it like that. Maybe he was confused, not knowing what he was saying, Venom could get that, human words were confusing where symbionts mostly relied on emotions. He tried to touch Eddie only for him to flinch back from Venom’s every touch. It hurt.

“I wish you would have died in the fire.”

Venom could relate to the pain Eddie felt. Hearing that he felt the same, searing pain through his body at a place that, if he were a human, would be where his heart would be. He whined, not knowing what to do, not wanting the hurt that was following now, not wanting to deal with whatever was happening right now. What had he done wrong? Venom didn’t know.  
He just knew that Eddie was hurt, Eddie tried to shut him out, throwing up those damn shields that didn’t give him a clue what Eddie was feeling right now. He could break them down and force Eddie, but that wouldn’t be right. It just felt as if he would destroy more than he already unintentionally had.

On the other hand the shields had never been that closed, like solid steel bathed in flames to make sure Venom stayed away. It felt as if a part of himself had been cut off. How Eddie could withstand that pain of an almost severed bond, Venom didn’t know. Fearful to be shut out for eternity he vanished into Eddie, curling inside. Better.

Silently he watched Eddie move, get dressed, he tried to talk to Eddie but was ignored nonetheless. He curled himself together, making himself as small as possible while he looked out for possible threats that could hurt his human. A short spike of fear raced through his goo, asking himself if Eddie would be more reckless now, even trying to hurt himself to punish Venom, or if he would go back to the hospital to get rid of him, but then he could see Anne’s house, feeling relief when Eddie rang the bell. Anne would make it good again. He loved Anne as Eddie still loved her. Not as a mate but as a friend.

For a few moments he was sure Eddie would tell Anne everything that went wrong, maybe he could follow what happened and went wrong then. Instead she helped Eddie to the couch and to make himself comfortable enough to sleep. That wasn’t helpful at all.

“You can come out now.”

Venom almost jumped in Eddie and could just restrain himself from getting out and looking around. Had he been that deep in thought that he hadn’t felt an intruder or maybe it was only Dan. Dan was okay too. He made Anne smile.

“I’m talking to you, V. I know that you’re here.”

Oh.  
Oh no.  
Eddie wouldn’t be happy about that. Trying to make himself smaller Venom tried to stop breathing and thinking. One could never know what a female human was capable of. Eddie had had some very concerning thoughts about their abilities. Also why would she suspect him to be there, Eddie hadn’t said anything to her, he would know, he had been listening to their conversation. 

“Look. I know that you’re here- When you were gone Eddie was in a difficult mood. We feared we would lose him.”

Her voice was gentle and she didn’t stop petting Eddie’s head, looking down at him with affection.  
Venom tried to be silent, but his thoughts were racing, what did she mean with losing Eddie? He was there with them, but a second later it hit him like the fire that destroyed the airship. The way Eddie had hidden his thoughts from him, the dark bags underneath his eyes, no food in the flat, his favourite CD’s had been gifted to the neighbour - not the one with the ugly music.  
Venom wanted to vomit, a term he had learned recently from Eddie, when he thought about what could have happened if he had taken longer to heal.

“Then suddenly he starts to smile again. To eat again.” Each word was accompanied with another scratch on their scalp. “He searched for a job, he even went out grocery shopping and seriously you can’t hide the amount of food he was buying. It is enough for a three generations family and his weak explanations that he is buying for some people in the house are just amusing. He loves you Venom and I know that you love him too, that nothing bad could happen to him with you protecting him. So. Tell me. What did my foolish boys fight over?”

**/He said he hates us! Wants us gone. Doesn’t want us anymore./**

Startled Venom jerked back a bit, he hadn’t intended to emerge his head out of Eddie’s body, wanted to stay hidden and away, but Anne knew and Anne said Eddie cared for them.

“Oh Venom.”

Anne’s face and voice was so soft that Venom wanted to cry. Her hand touched his head and it took everything to not flinch away and at the same time not curl into her lap and cry.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that. You belong to each other, I can feel it. You make each other happy.”

But he didn’t make Eddie happy, he had made him cry, beg for him to stop, and then Eddie had shut him out for good. Venom shuddered and gave in, retreating half out of Eddie and curled in Anne’s lap, a few tendrils still connected with Eddie in fear his beloved host would cast him out if he exited for good.

**/Made him cry. Don’t want us anymore. Can’t feel his emotions anymore. Just wanted him to stop being so reckless. He was a bad boy and needed to be punished./**

The scratching on his scalp felt good, he could relate to how easily Eddie fell asleep under her talented hands. There was a moment of silence before Anne leaned down to press her lips to the space between his eyes.  
When he looked up to her she looked a bit like a mother in need of scolding her child and he somehow figured it was pointed at himself.

“Venom, what did you do?”

Venom still didn’t know what he had done wrong, but somehow he felt that Anne could get angry at him too. That wasn’t okay, he really only wanted to help Eddie, not hurt him. Stubbornly he pressed his teeth together, nudging into her hand to continue to scratch him, he needed to think and he couldn’t do that without her petting him. He needed a hug too.

“Venom.”

Eddie was right about the superpower of women because the amount of threat she managed to lay into one single word was immense.

**/We hit him. But he liked it at first. There was this man in the television and his friend was a bad boy, so he bound him and hit him on the ass and it helped! The other one promised to stop being a bad boy and it helped. It helped Anne! But Eddie just cried and said no, and that he hates us. He didn’t even come like in the movies./**

The scratching had stopped, but Venom couldn’t focus on that, he was too riled up to register her nails stopping. He had tried, he had tried his best and Eddie still didn’t see, couldn’t grasp what Venom would do for him. Venom had never wanted to see him cry, to be in pain because of something Venom had done to him.

**/He closed us out, can’t feel him anymore./**

Defeated.  
That’s how he felt, defeated and lost. Eddie was everything to him, he had betrayed his race, betrayed what he was, to be with Eddie, to be worthy of his host. Eddie was an asshole sometimes, but he had a heart of gold, he didn’t know how to do good sometimes, but in the end he would do anything for those he loved. Venom could relate to that and had tried his hardest to be something Eddie loved and wanted to be with.

**/We don’t know what we did wrong./**

The hand resumed scratching his scalp and he could hear a heavy sigh.

“You’re an idiot.” It was only murmured but he could understand it quite clearly, thank you.

**/What are you calling me?!/**

“What did I tell you about looking up things on the internet?”

**/Not to do that./**

Venom grumbled, but it was on television too then why was it wrong?

“God. I can’t believe I need to give you that talk.” Anne carefully lifted him up and set him on Eddie’s chest. “Take care for a second, yes? I need to make myself a coffee.”

Snuggling into the broad chest he wanted to tell her that he always took care of him, would for eternity, but he restrained himself and instead just watched Eddie sleep deeply. He really needed the sleep and it made his heart burn that he could do it only after being so exhausted that he fell asleep on Anne’s couch. Cause he didn’t feel safe with Venom anymore when they were alone.

“Stop moping, you did wrong, but Eddie doesn’t hate you. If he wanted you gone he would have left you already, not come to me.”

Venom knew that Eddie knew of ways to get rid of him. He had shown them himself. With desperation in his goo he watched Anne sitting next to Eddie’s head, carefully lifting it into her lap, demanding Venom to come join so he slithered and settled himself on Eddie’s head, one tendril softly stroking Eddie’s cheek, who sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer into Anne’s leg. Venom sniffed and stared at the mug Anne was sipping from.

**/That’s not coffee./**

“No. It’s coffee with Baileys. I need something stronger to deal with you two disasters.”

He grumbled, but Anne’s voice sounded fond and she started petting him and Eddie again so he couldn’t be angry at her.

“Let me guess, you and Eddie haven’t done that before? How did you even get that idea? And tell me everything in detail what you did.”

Venom did. Talked about how he and Eddie first fought, before Eddie went to bed and how he undressed him, getting a quite excited giggle from Anne that made him almost blush had he been able to, and talked about how Eddie had liked waking up like that. He talked about what he had seen on television, the things he had seen on the internet and finally Eddie’s reaction to the hits. It was harder to talk to the end, remembering Eddie’s tears and his pain, remembering how he didn’t want them together anymore.

“You know that this is something lovers do sometimes, when they both like it, do you? I mean people can do it without being lovers of course but normally you do it with a partner you like and that you trust. It’s not about real punishment, Venom. You can’t protect Eddie from being reckless. You can just try to understand why he’s reckless and then try to help him there, but punishing him for it won’t do anything good.”

That somehow made sense, not that he really wanted to try that again. Not with how Eddie had cried and looked as lost like Venom felt in that moment.

**/When we’re lovers we need to do that?/**

“God no. Look, let’s start from scratch okay? What you saw was a part of BDSM. That’s an umbrella term for Bondage, Dominance, Sadism and Masochism. Bondage is what you did with the restraints, the part Eddie seemed to like. The pain on the other side, neither of you did enjoy, not in that instance, so I think sadism and masochism is out for you both. You’re quite bossy so I think it’s okay to say dominance and bondage is the part you should focus on if you really want to do that. Both. Because you need to talk to Eddie about that, need to talk to him about boundaries and make rules.”

Rules.  
Humans and their rules, having rules for everything!

**/How can you even live with all those rules!/**

Anne laughed quietly, scratching the spot between his eyes and patted his head with a soft smile on her lips.

“That’s how we are, but seriously V. Rules are very important. You need to know what your partner likes and what not, you need to have safe words to know when it’s not okay anymore. You can just use green for okay or yellow for when it’s getting bad and red for when you need to stop. Or you can chose numbers to know where you are at the moment. You can hurt another person really bad with this and it’s very important to listen to him when he tells you red or a number that’s too much. It’s all about trust and feeling good in the end. Some do it with pain and others without. Consent, Venom. Consent is the key.”

**/But he got hot at the start./**

The petting stopped instead he felt a sudden hit on his face, staring at the rolled newspaper that had just hit him. It didn’t hurt, but he didn’t understand either.

**/He did!/**

The newspaper shook threatening in front of his eyes and he looked up to Anne who looked down with a raised eyebrow.

**/First talking to him, then doing? But what about the needles?/**

There was something funny on Anne’s face when she tried to look threatening with the twitching eyebrow and her flaming eyes. Women were dangerous on this planet, that’s for sure. He could be glad that she wanted to help him and not set the newspaper on fire to hit him with it.

“No needles Venom. It can be that Eddie doesn’t want anything to do with something that hurts, that’s okay too. I don’t think you like hurting him, or do you? Did it feel right to hit him?”

He shook his head without even thinking about it, curling tighter around Eddie’s head to keep him safe, nuzzling his cheek against Eddie’s to give him a bit of comfort.

**/No./**

“Dominants have boundaries too, you know. It’s not only him that should tell you what he likes and dislikes, you need to figure it out too. Perhaps neither of you knows where your boundaries are but that’s why you can explore it. I know Eddie is not the easiest but he was hurt before and he doesn’t trust people easily. You need to be careful with him and patient.”

Patient and careful was what he already was with Eddie. Eddie was just a difficult one. He tried talking with Eddie but that wasn’t possible, not with him not listening at all. Venom didn’t even know if Eddie wanted to talk to him again.

**/I never wanted to hurt him. I only want him safe and to feel good./**

The newspaper hit him again, this time softer than before.

“Next time you will come to me to talk and ask questions. There’s a lot to explain and learn but I think you two should talk to each other first.”

**/Can’t come to you when Eddie’s naked. Will be naked a lot./**

************************

Smack.

Something hit him right in the face and he opened his eyes blinking away tears because it, whatever it was, had hit him right on the nose.

“Ouch… Need to stop waking up like that.”

He could still feel the soft tingle where Venom had retreated into his body, staring up at Anne with big eyes, and at the newspaper that had just hit him in the face.

“What the hell, Anne? Why are you hitting me?”

“I wanted to hit Venom but that’s for being a reckless little shit and doing stupid stunts when you need to look after yourself, I’m not sorry at all, just so you know.”

Eddie covered his nose with his hand, carefully touching it with his fingers to look if something was damaged but no, everything was in the right place. He ignored the muttered “Oh you big baby” and wondered why she had tried to hit Venom, looking for his friend to soothe him when he remembered that he was angry at him. Just that the pain in his bottom had vanished and the pain on his wrists too. Huh.

**/Will always care for you even if you don’t want me anymore./**

It was hard to ignore someone that was so openly affectionate. Eddie could already feel his walls breaking away, but he needed to be strong, not give in just because Venom sounded so terribly confused and sad that he wanted to hug him to show him it was going to be okay, whatever it was. It had hurt to be beaten like that and he didn’t understand what had happened, but obviously Venom had talked to Anne, Anne of all people! He just wanted to ask her what Venom had told her, when Dan entered the living room, fresh home from work, looking a bit stressed but smiling when he saw Eddie lying in Anne’s lap and when the fuck did that happen?

“Hi Dan, come go shower we will show Eddie and Venom how BDSM is done in a safe space.”

There was a short moment of silence, then Dan shrugged and turned to go to the bathroom.

“Hi, Eddie. Hi, Venom. I’ll hurry.”

“No you won’t! What the fuck. Are you all nuts, you can’t just. I. God! You’re insane, all of you.”

Eddie could feel Venom emerging from his body, nodding and asking them to show when he saw a fast movement. Without thinking he laid his hand protectively over Venom’s head, getting the newspaper on the back of his hand.

“Anne! Stop hitting!”

**/Yes Anne, what about consent now?/**

“Ohhh you’re one to talk. You and me will talk about it, buddy, but not here. Pleasure to see you Dan but nope, I don’t wanna see that. I love you both but nope. We’re out of here.”

Eddie could see Anne’s smug face, feel Venom’s happiness and Dan’s curious look, and it was enough for him to grab his shoes and bolt. He could hear Anne yelling after him about being careful and not to hurting him, else she would do worse than with the newspaper. Eddie didn’t know if she meant himself or Venom but he didn’t care, there was not much of a difference there anyway.

“God. You outed us to Anne, didn’t you?”

There was a short moment of silence before he could feel a soft caress on his cheek.

**/She already knew about us. Women are scary on this planet. You were right about them being dangerous and knowing things, Eddie./**

Of course she knew, how could he have had the illusion of hiding that from her. She was a lawyer, one of the best he had ever encountered, she was witty and brave and he loved her so much, not like before, somehow this time the love was deeper and more honest as he had learned that he didn’t love her as a girlfriend but as a friend. 

**/Never wanted to hurt you. Only keeping you safe. Saw something on television and the internet to keep you safe to keep you from hurting yourself again. Not being a bad boy. Was scared for you. Would be lost without Eddie./**

It was hard to keep up walls when the other part of himself was so open. He could feel Venom’s sincerity, the fear to lose him, and deep hidden the curiosity of a symbiote that had seen something he liked and wanted to try again.

“You hurt me. I don’t like to be hit. I don’t like pain. I don’t even like guys, I’m not gay.”

**/I can alter my appearance if you want it, you just need to tell me Eddie. I can be whatever you want./**

And god did that feel wrong. He didn’t want Venom to be someone else, he wanted Venom. Obviously he lowered his walls because Eddie could hear Venom’s smug purr, a sudden warm spreading inside of his body, caressing him more intimate than any human lover ever could.

“God, stop it you parasite.”

 **/That’s a word of endearment Eddie. You like us. Together. You like me because you are mine./** Something warm sneaked around his wrists, squeezing and Eddie inhaled sharply, feeling his pulse speeding up.

**/You like that Eddie. Being mine. That’s okay. I won’t share you with anyone, I like you being only mine. No one is able to understand you like me. I will take care of you if you just talk to me. If you let me take care of you./**

“Pushing it here, buddy.”

He needed to put a stop to it else he would pop a boner in the train and Eddie was pretty sure that the nice old lady that looked at him with squinted eyes would use her bag to hit him over the head. Why was everyone trying to hit him at the moment.

**/I could eat her./**

“Fuck no!”

Okay maybe she looked at him like that because he talked to himself and not because he was about to lose it with the tendrils still firm around his wrist, the soft caressing of his body to reassure him he was not alone. It was actually nice, something he already knew, something he craved. Craved as much as the strong arms and muscles surrounding him and embracing him when Venom was in his human like appearance. He could feel the fucker grinning smug and felt the urge to blush and hit Venom for being so smug.  
It wasn’t fair.

**/Then shall I continue?/**

“Damn no! The battery is pretty low, I won’t be able to talk to you anymore. See you laters, bye.”

Eddie took out his phone and pressed some buttons, sighing heavily and smiled at the poor lady.

“Sorry. Technology, curse and blessing of our time.”

She didn’t look that convinced but started to smile at him, murmuring something about young people these days while he tried to ignore Venom’s happy snickering. Damn parasite.

It took way too long and way too fast for them to finally reach home again, Eddie feeling Venom restlessness in their shared body. Damn.  
The moment he closed the door, Venom emerged and pressed him against the wall, his big body covering Eddie’s smaller form. For a second he feared Venom would try to hit him again, but instead he just got dragged into a warm embrace.

**/I’m sorry Eddie. You’re precious. Won’t hurt you again, hurt me too./**

The words were soothing even if Venom’s dark and loud voice shouldn’t be the same.

**/Eddie don’t need to worry about being gay. Human genders don’t matter for us, you’re not gay you’re venomphil./**

“Oh my god.”

It was enough to make him laugh and relax into the embrace, remembering that Venom indeed wasn’t human and no one would approve of them being together.

**/They don’t count. Anne likes us like this and Dan likes us too. Who else matters if we’re happy./**

But would they be?  
Venom was thankfully quiet, letting him figure it out on his own even if his mind was carefully blank.  
Black tendrils sneaked under his clothing, curling around his ankles and his wrists, a bigger one around his torso, rubbing over his nipples.

“Uh, Venom?”

**/Knows what makes you happy. I’ve seen movies. Just need to find a metal rod to keep you from spilling and some candles. Piece of liver. Trust Venom./**

“Yeah. No. What the fuck, you stay away with a metal rod, I know exactly what you’re hinting at and I demand to watch and supervise your internet history now.”

Eddie wanted to rant some more only to find Venom slightly shaking from. Oh. He had been making a joke.

“You parasite. You played me.”

**/Angry Eddie is hot. Can we talk now?/**

His phone gave a loud bing, indicating a new message. Venom frowned but Eddie still took it out of his pocket. It was Anne threatening him to talk or she would make him talk.

**/Scary./**

“You have no idea.” He murmured and looked around, maybe there were camcorders? Women were scary, he could be proud that he didn’t have one. Eddie could be proud to have something way more precious, something no one except him had.

“You’re starving, first food before you start eating my liver again and then we’ll talk, I haven’t done this in ages and I don’t want you to learn from the internet without me knowing what you’re learning. There’s scary stuff out there.”

And how was it his life now that Venom entwined their hands and guided him to the kitchen table, to start cooking together. He couldn’t stop glancing at V, blushing when the symbiote just sent a toothy grin at him, flexing his muscles some more, knowing that Eddie loved his arms, had seen it in his mind when he had lowered his walls a bit. Not intentionally, but one a bit down and Venom was all over it, and Eddie wasn’t able to get them up again.

It should bother him but it didn’t.

**/Because you know we care for you, being together forever. No one is going to be able to give you what you need, no one is being able to give you what I can. I’ve seen now what you want Eddie. I failed you, Eddie, I won’t do that again. This time I will explore your deepest desires and give you everything./**

God.

He was so screwed.

But in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please be safe, eat some cookies, watch a movie! Venom, Eddie, Dan, Anne, Aray, Chaos, Bill and me wish you a wonderful time <3  
> Thank you for every reader, every click, every kudo and every lovely comment <3 
> 
> And thank you for course for me beloved betas, cheerreaders and


End file.
